Love at First Sight
by PiFerreira
Summary: Kurt was walking with his dog, and when least expected, he met the love of his life.


Kurt decided to leave her dog, Toby, a beautiful golden retriever, Central Park, Toby decided to drop a bit to chase squirrels.

- Toby! Stop! Come back here, do not attack other dogs! - Kurt desperate

Toby ran straight into a, um, yeah, dog.

- I'm sorry sir, I decided to drop it and-

Kurt was never able to finish the sentence, when he lifted the rest enchergou the most beautiful pair of eyes, brown, almost yellow in the sun, an amber color and chocolate, with dark curls loose, and it would be Alexander McQueen? Not knowing his name, decided to call it Soulmate, it is perfect.

- Blaine - Soulmate, I mean, Blaine said extending his hand.

Kurt looked like his strong arms flexed and quickly shook his hand, feeling a shock to the whole body with the light touch of hands.

- K-Kurt, Kurt Hummel, I'm so sorry for my dog I do not have time to train him and he ran after his dog- Kurt was cut.

- Lucy, her name is Lucy - Soulmate said with a funny smile on his face.

- Okay, Lucy, Toby is my dog, never had friends and he saw it running I think he tried to make friends, and I'm rambling, sorry I'm just gonna go.

- No, wait, I, um, I think Lucy needs a friend too, look like they are chasing each other.

Kurt turned and saw two dogs chasing squirrels everywhere he turned, and saw Blaine looking at him quickly away, with the red starting to climb the face, my G * d, it was not the most beautiful thing he saw .

Kurt was sitting under the tree, and looked Soulmate enjoying the dogs.

- S-blaine, will be standing there watching or want to sit here in the shade?

Blaine was embarrassed, and sat next to Kurt, respectable leaving a space, which only fe Kurt get closer, they were playing hip, and Blaine blushed, and ran a hand through his curls wet with sweat now, wait-

- Blaine you happen was not going to Westerville and Dalton, right?

- Um, yeah, I was Dalton, but how do you know?

- My G * d, that whole thing, I went to McKinley in Lima, the guy you are the dreaming guy in Warblers!

Too late when Kurt saw what he said, now the two stained.

- Yes, I was that guy, but I have doubts of the first part -

Was he flirting? No nothing but Blaine Anderson was flirting with him, before he could finish the thought was a dog licking your face by wetting it all.

- Toby, s-stop!

Kurt heard a musical laugh on his side to see Blaine laughing with the situation of Toby, Toby seemed that Kurt was trying to tell Lucy about the way he was excited, Kurt finally got rid of Toby, the dog lay beside Blaine, who happened to be where Lucy was. Blaine was looking at him strangely, when -

- Wait, just, um, - Blaine reached out and took the dog drools his cheek, the two boys could not blush more.

- So what race is Lucy? - Kurt tried to change the subject.

- She is a labrador, the 2nd most beautiful thing in the world.

- And what would be the first? - Kurt spoke in a bold tone, not believing, when he was so confident? Especially with Soulmate?

- Soon you will discover - Blaine replied with a wink to Kurt.

- I hope.

- So, um, Toby and Lucy are too tired, I think I'll take her home to rest a little, they became good friends and I really want to keep contact with you, you can, um, give me your phone? You know, we could go to talk over things with dogs.

If this was not the nicest thing he saw Kurt was going to die.

- Sure, sure, I'd love to go on a date with you, you really are-

My G * d, Kurt wanted to die right now, Soulmate aren't speak about a date, and thanks to his brain he did not finish the sentence.

- I really are? - Blaine said with a warm smile.

- Um, no, sorry to take hasty decision, do not you called me a date or anything, and I- sorry.

- Who said I do not want to go out on a date with you? Now pass me your phone so I can ask you for something.

Kurt gave him your phone, Blaine sent a message to him in the same second:

_Same place, 19h. - B_

Kurt with a smile on his face was say goodbye to Blaine and whispered in his ear:

- I can not wait.

Soulmate with a smile on his face, turned and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek making Kurt blush, and went with Lucy, Kurt stood there for a few minutes before deciding to move and sent a message to her best friend, Rachel:

_Rach, I think I'm falling. - K_

_My G * d Kurtie! Then I want all the details, I now have a test, call you later and good luck! - R_

Kurt did not see the time to get home to pick her clothes for that date.

- X -

Kurt already dressed and ran out the door, it was 18:45, he still had time, but did not want to blind late, wearing a white shirt, gray vest and dark pants tight, ran to Central Park when he saw candles joined by all the way, and a role in first:

_Follow the light (: - B_

Kurt smiled, did what was said, after a while, the lights just at the point where they met and he saw Soulmate with a guitar.

- Kurt, I, um, I remember you in high school, was the boy with the angelic voice, the most beautiful blue eyes, and wow, I was so in love with the boy I did not even know the name, it was love at first sight litaralmente I love Kurt, I remember when you talked to the computer using other names, I know I'm a stalker, I also study at NYU, but I do a different time for you, for you do not notice me, I'm afraid, know? A strange boy you think you know a couple of hours to be madly in love and say I love you so soon, but Kurt, I know you more time than that, and now I'm not afraid to say it to you then, um, I'll play a song, okay? - Kurt nodded, still not believing in everything - Okay. - Blaine said and began to play:

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_Suddenly all of my doubt goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_At this time, Kurt was already crying as this kid is gorgeous love him for about 7 years and he never noticed?_

_I have waiting for you everyday Died_

_Darling do not be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

Kurt would not let him finish the song, he almost jumped into Soulmate and kissed him with all the passion that had to give, before you say anything Blaine, Kurt said:

- I love Blaine, well, that's right, you know how it was when I "met" here in the park? You were familiar, the cutest man I've seen, with the most beautiful pair of eyes between amber and chocolate, with loose curls on his head, nothing could be more adorable, I fall for you, in the same minute, before I knew your name you know how I called you? It may sound silly, but I called Soulmate, thousands of times in my head, it was the first impression I got from you, may seem bizarre love like that in a few hours, but I feel I know you a lot longer for over 1000 years, but Blaine Anderson, I know your full name, because I remember I saw the cutest boy in the world singing Teenage Dream, I really wanted to talk to you, but I was so afraid, so fear of being rejected, I find it bizarre, two boys love each other in fear, but now I'm not afraid, because you love me, and I love you back.

Kurt sealed his declaration kissing him so passionately that he thought it would explode, Soulmate at this point was crying, but kissed him back.

- Kurt Hummel, can I have the honor to have you as my boyfriend?

- I would not like anything else in my life, Blaine Anderson.

- I love you, Kurt.

- I love you more, Soulmate.

- And Kurt? _You're_ the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

- X -

Author's Notes: The song is Thousand Years, Christina Perry.


End file.
